Titles
by BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: Our names are what we are: our titles who we are. Short one-shots based on in-game character titles. *Spoilers* *Technically Canon* *Complete*
1. Swordsman

First of many I hope. Please let me know what you think, advice helps too.

* * *

**Swordsman**

"_One who trains his body and soul to fight the enemy with all his might."_

* * *

_Back twist… right… left… half circle… quarter turn… extend… slash… retract… stab… dodge… flip…left…_ The wind whistled as twin blades cut through the air, shattering the peace of the forest clearing. It did not halt the user in his training, nor did it encourage him. He just continued swinging his swords in a style unfamiliar to the lands; for it was his own, and nobody else's.

Unseen enemies were slain with each stroke, and each stroke shifted to a more complex series of motion. Sweat glittered in the setting sun. The boy failed to notice, too enraptured by his mind telling him where to strike next, reminding him that the enemy would never let him catch his breath; that one wrong move would see him dead.

So, he was unrelenting in his swords' clean slices through the air. How long he trained, only the Moon knew, but as all humans' must his energy soon failed. The boy laid there in the grass, hands refusing to let go of the swords that almost willed him to _get up_, panting with harsh breaths. Turning his head slightly to the left, warm brown eyes locked onto to a gloved hand: to white wrappings covering a lump.

Brown eyes hardened slightly, and, as if the last two hours of training had never happened, the boy was standing. Two feet apart, swords drawn and ready, he waited for an unseen signal. Whatever it was it came and soon he was back to his dance. The one only he knew. _Back twist… right… left… half circle… quarter turn… extend… slash… retract… stab… dodge… flip…left…_


	2. Magic User

Genis' first title. Enjoy.

* * *

**Magic User**

"_The first title given to those who study magic. Follow that path of sorcery!"_

* * *

It had been pure luck that he had stumbled upon the book, trudging home one day under a smoky grey sky. At the time could never have known that the tattered thing he had tripped over, covered in grime and mud, was something to be valued and treasured above almost all else. How was he to know that a simple book would- could possibly- alter his entire destiny?

How was he to know that a book he'd found face down in a pile of dirt contained every elemental magic spell known in the history books?

His heart just about stopped when he saw the rune diagrams for Fireball _one _page in. A glance further in showed the necessary runes and the incantations for Indignation and Absolute. He just about forgot to breathe when he saw the last two, though they were far too complex for him to even consider. That a small, insignificant, outcast boy like him could have access to such knowledge was overwhelming.

But in that clearing a week later, the now-cleaned book resting on a rock, he _felt _his blood sing to him. And as the mana flowed through his veins, helping him, guiding him, he realized he'd never before felt so whole. No matter how many times he practiced saying the words, they only truly flowed the moment he added mana to them. Weaving it into the letters and moving his hands to accommodate the finer details of the spell, he lost himself in the beauty and sheer, raw power of the magic.

"_O Flickering Blaze Burn. Fireball!"_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. Fledgling Chosen

**Fledgling Chosen**

"_I'm still a fledgling, but to save the world… Her smile heals the most wounded of souls"_

* * *

The priests closed the doors behind them as they left her to read, oblivious to her sighing the moment the door was closed. Surrounding her was a sea of books, some in the human tongue, and others in the angelic language. Dust filtered through the room- a testimony to how ancient some of the scripture was. She had to be delicate while handling a few or else they could be horribly damaged.

She stared at the cover of a book, one that was decades older than she would ever hope to be. The priests said that this was the map and notes of another Chosen: one of the few who'd completed the Journey of Regeneration. Gently, her fingers brushed the worn leather and faded gold leafing. This was what another before her had finished: this was their journal. She did not need to open it to know the last pages had never been written in. In all the journals she had read, she had yet to find one with all the pages filled.

For one selfish moment, she wanted to be the one to write a completed dairy of her life.

But as quickly as the wish floated across her mind, she banished it. One life or thousands? It was a decision anyone with a brain could make. She smiled faintly, breathing deeply, and with a steady hand that betrayed her frame of mind she slowly opened the cover. Flipping the pages she steeled her will to read. There was so much she still had to learn, after all. Even if she was still only a fledgling.


	4. Mercenary

**Mercenary**

"_He travels the world, trusting only his own powers. His skills are for sale-not his loyalty."_

* * *

There was a force in his steps and harshness in his eyes as his feet hit the well-worn trail. The forest around him was indeed beautiful, yet he could not bring himself to care. Fate had decided that he would return to the region he would have been happy to never see again. It seemed Fate always won whenever he tangled himself with it.

The trail wasn't long to someone like himself, someone who was used to traveling great distances in short periods of time. But he did not hurry. One step at a time: it was all he could do right.

At times like this, when he was alone with the world and far from the humans he couldn't decide whether to love or hate, before he began to weave the lies that would lead the sheep to the slaughter, he almost felt like the mercenary he pretended to be. But the Chosen he was to guard had been long out-bid.

4000 years out-bid.


	5. Teacher

**Teacher**

"_A work filled with dreams, her job is to teach her students the joys of learning."_

* * *

The tests were set with a certain reverence on her desk, red ink drying in circles and numbers on most of the sheets, almost as soon as she'd drawn them. The light flickered beside her hand, illuminating the oak desk dimly. She knew the owner of each pencil scratch on each page her pen touched. She knew what they liked, what they didn't like and how they tackled their lives.

Some did not need prompting to learn. Others needed to spend more time reading, and despite her best efforts she had yet to convince the latter group of the wisdom in that. There was small sigh as she reached a test she knew would not take long to mark. Tests belonging to this particular writer never did, and there little doubt in her mind that would ever change.

Red ink flowed from the pen's nib, glinting in the dark, her mind lost to her thoughts. One question had her thinking about the Triet Ruins, another about the Balacruf Mausoleum. What she would give to see and study them! A glance at the sheet beneath her pen deflated such thoughts, though it also brought a smile to her face.

But it seemed she had work to do first.


	6. Drifting Swordsman

**Drifting Swordsman**

"_The boy sets out on a journey, bearing his sins. Do not forget the past."

* * *

_

­­­­­­­

The smoke clogged his nose, raking his lungs with clawed, jagged fingers when he inhaled and refusing to give up its prize when he exhaled. What appeared to have been a rainstorm trailed off into a drizzle, but the wetness didn't stop the ashes from dancing in the wind. Embers were slow to die in the wreckage of a house, while in another the flames still burned high. The villagers were desperately trying to save it, though everyone knew it was beyond saving. This alien landscape of craters, and ruins had once been a town.

Villagers shout and curse the boy, but the words don't cut nearly as deep as the hateful glint in the eyes of everyone he sees. The mayor's verdict is unchallenged and the scent of the rotting dead prevent the boy from bringing himself to argue.

He turns, the path before him covered in puddles and mud tinted pink with blood. It sloshes against his boots as he walks, staining them the same colour. His past is behind him, haunting him, while a future waits before him. And with boots stained by the villagers' blood he takes his first step toward it.

It would be the first of many in those stained boots.


	7. Brotherly and Sisterly Love

**Brotherly Love**

"_You need me, sis. You can't do laundry and your cooking can only be called destructive."

* * *

_

**Sisterly Love**

"_The title given to an older sister who is strict but at times, kind as a mother."

* * *

_

­­­­­­­

Her bags were packed, the last of her supplies safely stored, and he fought the lump in his throat. She was sitting at the dinner table, surrounded with the last of her work to be completed for school. He sat down hard, and she glanced at him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Take me with you." Eyes of the same shade, carved from the same trials, the same parentage and the same sibling love met hers in a battle of wills. Neither dominated.

"No." The protector, always the protector, had steel in her voice. It was a tone she normally reserved for the school, when disobedience had to be heeled as quickly as possible. He knew what she was thinking. They had gone over this before. Why was he bringing it up again? How could he convince her not to go alone? Not to leave him like…

He stood, hands on the table, eyes blazing, "You need me, sis. You can't do laundry and your cooking can only be called destructive."

Her eye twitched.

As she prepared to pull rank on her brother, finger mid-wave, she saw it. Hiding from her gaze, the little half-elven boy who might never again see the only family he had ever known and was terrified of being alone, trapped in a teenager's body. The world had never been clearer.

Swallowing hard, she leveled her gaze. "The road will be long and dangerous - too dangerous for you. While the mercenary is skilled, he can't protect you if we get into trouble. Neither can I throw you into that danger knowingly. My answer is no."

She forced herself to remaining sitting as he ran off to his rooms, slamming the door like the little lost child he was, at the moment. Protecting younger brothers from the world as long as they could was the elder sister's task. That didn't stop the headache, or the clench in her throat, but it did make it easier for him to allow the hug and light kiss on the head when she went to check on him.


	8. Klutz

_**Klutz**_

"_The countless miracles come naturally. Is it okay to make a hole in the wall at school?"

* * *

_

The hole had a very distinct shape. Distinctly human, to be precise, and there was little doubt in the minds of the villagers about who had made it. There was only one person in the whole of the continent who was just naturally clumsy enough to cause property damage from a simple oral presentation. Inside the building, the rest of the class stared at the hole in bemusement while a certain red-faced Chosen apologized to the teacher.

"You know," one started, "the scary thing is she's the only one who can save us."


	9. Mysterious Assassin

Hey! Look what I found hidden in my school files!

* * *

**Mysterious Assassin**

"_An assassin who kills in the darkness of twilight with shadows of sorrow in her eyes."

* * *

_

The target was unmistakable: blond hair, blue eyes, definitely a ditz. And her bodyguards weren't exactly...subtle. Even so, it hadn't been easy finding her. This wasn't her world, after all, and its roads were very different than what she was used to. She'd lost the trail more than once, forced to rely on rumour and days-old sightings to regain her bearings.

The Chosen of Sylvarant and her group were ignorant of the assassin above them. She watched them carefully as they set up camp, and relaxed around a fire. Completely relaxed, chatting amongst themselves. Mostly about their journey; techniques and spells they'd learned along the way, and escapades from the last town. It seemed so… normal. If only the Chosen of Tethe'alla could learn the modesty of this world's Chosen, she thought wistfully, and for one dangerous moment she wished she didn't have to kill the blond. But the moment passed and, shaking her head, she prepared to drop down. After all, it didn't matter whether she liked the Chosen.

For the safety of Tethe'alla, the Chosen of Sylvarant had to die.


	10. Magic Swordsman Kratos

Author's note: It has been brought to my attention that some believe this is Zelos' Title, which is understandable considering Kratos and Zelos actually share this title (not to forget vaguely ironic). Anyways, this is Kratos' version of "Magic Swordsman", Zelos' version will come later.

* * *

**Magic Swordsman**

"_His attacks will crush the earth and frighten the evils of this world."_

_

* * *

_

The blade rang a mellow tone as it hit the sheath; more a courtesy than a lack of skill, enough to warn his opponent of his presence.

It was all the warning they would get.

His opponents (for lack of a better word; the wretches didn't deserve such a title) turned towards the sound. There was a moment of stillness in the desert as the two parties regarded each other. Then, at some unheard signal, the battle commenced. The bandits were slain without hesitation and without remorse. He had done such acts more often than he cared to acknowledge.

At the expert swing of his sword, a life ended. And another. And another.

His return to camp was noted only by a raised silver brow and a pair of eyes that watched his every move with distrust, the same way they watched over the others, sleeping unaware. Eyes that noted every detail, like the flecks of blood he had yet to remove.

The fire flickered into the night sky.


	11. Grand Swordsman

Author Note: Not too pleased with how this one turned out, but at least it's bearable.

* * *

**Grand Swordsman**

"_The lofty spirit that lives by the sword. His skillful attacks could be called art."

* * *

_

_Quick stab right… demon fang… flip…counter-strike… dodge… right… left… right… behind… tempest… stab… counter-turn… dodge… _The desert was a strange, unfamiliar terrain. The ground was different here, not as constant and reliable as the boy was used to. How he stepped was crucial, and the ease at which he could slip worried him. He had to practice until he was confident he could keep his footing in a battle.

_Quick stab left. _He'd moved too quickly; lost his balance seconds into the combo. The sand slipped from beneath the boy's feet, and then he was down on his knees. He struggled to catch his breath, brown eyes glaring holes at the treacherous sand.

He heard a light scoff to his right, and a glance saw the mercenary watching him. "Sand is different than rock or dirt. It has little traction. You have to account for that when training." Then the man was gone, his back retreating in the direction of camp.

The boy growled to himself, scowling as he stood again. That was why he was out here training in the first place, wasn't it? Just because the mercenary was more experienced didn't mean he had to be a jerk about it. He shook his head then; no time to be distracted. Taking his stance, body twisted to favor one blade at each side, he settled. _Quick stab right… demon fang… flip…counter-strike… dodge… right… left… right… behind… tempest… stab… counter-turn… dodge…_


	12. Sorcerer

**Sorcerer**

"_The title for the one who controls the flow of mana with intelligence and technique."

* * *

_

The book laid open on the rock. On the pages was an incantation stylized underneath a spell's bold name. His fingers gingerly traced the fine print explaining how the mana had to flow, how he would not be creating a single fire but heating the earth under the feet of his enemies until it boiled. Once activated, nothing but his own magic prevented his friends –allies- from being burned by the arte.

He took a deep, calming breath and steadied himself, but the sweat on his brow betrayed his apprehension. His book listed warnings about what would happen if he failed, -another deep breath- but it would be worth it if he got it to work.

He could do this. Despite his misgivings, he knew that he could do it – he felt it in the deepest core of his being, the part that sang out whenever he took control of this magic. He took a third breath, let it out, then called upon his heritage, his control of mana, and let it flow into the ground… "O infernal emperor, rise from the depths of the earth... Burn! Eruption!"


	13. Researcher

**Researcher**

"_Her dedication has surpassed study itself; she can't stop flaunting her knowledge."

* * *

_

Her notebook was open wide, her pen scribbling notes and labels around the diagrams she'd already drawn out. Triet Ruins was taking up an entire section of her notebook, she mused. Before long she would need another empty book to continue her research. She turned the page. On this page were the runes; painstakingly copied, in order to preserve them as accurately as possible; and a variety of phrases from the angelic language that the chosen had read to open the passageway to the interior of the ruins, with the meanings and translations noted quickly in the margins in pencil. She began recopying those more neatly, adding comments and insights she'd had since the event.

A glance over the fire showed two of her companions practicing dangerously close to the priceless find. She dropped her notebook and let loose a garbled shriek of outrage, all but flying towards the duo. The chosen and mercenary both glanced at her as she came past; the chosen covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"What are you doing!?!" They jumped at her voice; her brother immediately pulled a 'surrender', both hands high, and the other shrunk under her waving finger. Their scolding could be heard clear across the desert, words like "imbeciles", "irreplaceable" and "next time I see you practicing so close to a relic, both of you will be cleaning floors at every inn we visit _and _the temples" rising above the rest.

She returned to her spot once both boys were properly cowed; meaning they jumped whenever she glanced their way and kept well away from all objects that might possibly be considered old. She was well aware of the chosen's light laughter and the faint amusement in the mercenary's smirk.


	14. Chosen

Thank you all for the reviews so far. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chosen**

"_She is the daughter of an angel. With her powers, she sacrifices herself to restore the world."

* * *

_

The Seal of Fire was the first of many trials. The beginning of everything, one could say. And to her it served to cement the magnitude of her destiny. This was real, she thought. She could save the world. And as a sign of this destiny she was given a pair of beautiful wings, that left her in awe every time she glanced at her reflection and seemed to shine through the darkness of the future. They lit the road to Regeneration.

But even in the face of all these miracles, she couldn't help but reflect that she missed the taste of chocolate.


	15. Magic Swordsman Zelos

A.N: So, I'm not dead. : ) And I want to finish 'Titles' with a fury that leaves my Editor-sama rather surprised. I recommend you brace yourselves.

* * *

**Magic Swordsman**

"_His attacks will crush the earth and frighten the evils of this world."_

* * *

The group accepted him reluctantly. He'd expected that; they looked at him the same way everyone else did. Like they couldn't believe this _idiot _was the second most powerful person in Tethe'alla. And, sure, he'd gone out of his way to make them think that. But. Even after he'd left the Church, after he'd joined them on their stupid quest, their eyes would go from his face to his side; to his sword. He could hear their questions, unasked, and he quietly hated them for that. For being just like every other miserable person on this world.

It was the brat who finally voiced one of them, and that was definitely mockery in his tone, "Are you sure you can lift that sword without stabbing yourself?"


	16. Taciturn Girl

AN: Not a fav of mine, but then again Presea creeped me right out when she first joins the party.

* * *

**Taciturn Girl**

"_Her eyes do not reflect anything, She shows no emotions. What has made her this way?"_

* * *

There was no doubt about it, the swordsman thought to himself; the girl was definitely weird. Like, insanely weird. Weirder than he'd ever seen before, probably, he nodded to himself. And then she turned her expressionless gaze on him and he couldn't hold back the flinch. He didn't continue the train of thought.

Her empty eyes that rattled even the bravest of souls.


	17. Ill Fated Girl

**Ill-fated Girl**

"_A sacrificial lamb to save the world. Can't allow it even if she chose it herself."_

* * *

He lifted the necklace gingerly; reverently. Stood there a moment, watching the light of the lamp play off the key crest pendant and thinking that this thing was probably her last hope in the world and it had _better work, damn it._ And then he knelt beside the shell of his friend. With more care than most thought him capable of, he set the necklace in its place.

Stepping back, he waited.

And waited.

And he felt a bitter taste form in the back of his throat when the eyes of his Chosen did not change. Even after all of this- after everything.

It was the taste of defeat.


	18. Gentle Idealist

_**Gentle Idealist**_

"_The ideals he holds may be unrealistic, but many are moved by his heart."_

* * *

Not that he was going to tell anyone, but it was a relief when Tiga laughed and agreed to help with his impossible dream… and that the group believed in him anyway.


	19. Convict

A.N: Sorry for the delay in comparison to the last few Titles: I'm back at work and time is limited. : ) Enjoy.

* * *

**Convict**

"_The shackle is the symbol of the crime he committed. Its weight condemns him."_

* * *

They wore on him. Rubbing his wrists raw in the summer until drops of blood dripped down his hands. In the winter, the metal froze to his skin until they were white-hot fire. But he would not take them off; could not take them off, even if he had the keys.

For they were his reminder of the past; his bloody reward for all of his mistakes.


	20. Idiot Chosen

**Idiot Chosen**

"_A title given by a friend during the journey. It is not a name given out of spite."_

* * *

_"You Idiot Chosen!" _

It actually takes him a minute to realize she's shouting for him, and then he's staring at a rather incensed looking ninja as she barrels towards him. It occurs to him, in that detached way that things occur to people who are about to die, that he should probably get out of the way. He's fairly sure that trying to charm her into letting him off would only make her angrier. By the time the command even starts to reach his legs, though, the Summoner is already in front of him. He almost flinches when she draws herself up to her full height and points a finger in his face…. and says nothing.

He risks a glance up after a second, to see a rather odd expression on her face. Sort of like she's fighting between anger and laughter. Finally she sighs and crosses her arms, a small smile twitching into place. _"Don't you have anything better to do than mess with the Sylvaranti?" _

And he realizes then that she's not angry with him; not really. Annoyed, maybe. But not angry. And she called him an idiot, but there's no disdain behind it. It's more like the teasing that occurs between friends.

_Huh_, he thinks. He's made friends. He's not sure what to make of that.

* * *

A.N: Sorry about the the tardiness. Apparently I forgot to inform my awesome Editor-sama of my crazy plan.

Oops.


	21. Summoner

**_Summoner_**

"_A title for one who controls non-humans with the power of amulets and mana."_

* * *

She stumbled back, fearful of the stray lightning that danced like a ballerina across the temple's floor. Words of encouragement meant little; memories of other empty lies surfacing from the depths of her mind. Only the soft, patient translations of the Professor could calm her heart. Even still the battle was inevitable. One where she had foreseen it all: the pain, and the cuts and the heart-stopping moments when the lightning actually hit someone.

But that she would lose Corrine had never crossed her mind. That someone would take her closest friend, one who could never be replaced and who she would kill for… No, that was all that Volt did to her- take, take, take. _Not anymore- _brown eyes narrowed in determination, a kind that would break her before it bended- _This time, this time I'll be the one doing the taking. _

And she did.

_"I call upon the hammer of Godly lightning! I summon thee, come VOLT!"_

* * *

A.N: Un-beted. May ask Editor-sama to look at it later.


	22. Master Swordsman

**Master Swordsman**

"_The demonic thrusts could create a whirlwind. The title represents his strength."_

* * *

_Double demon fang… block… left… right across… Tiger Rage… dodge… counter… right slash… thrust… Hurricane Thrust… charge… retreat five steps… return slash… halt._

The spar came to a close, both opponents breathing hard, and the Chosen (the other Chosen; not theirs) looked at him with an unreadable expression. Not quite surprised, no, but definitely a little wide-eyed. The swordsman took faint satisfaction in exceeding the expectations of the Tethe'allian (and just for a moment there was someone else standing across from him, and the swordsman had to fight down the rage that accompanied the image). "You're very good." The compliment was sincere; that was enough to break the illusion.

And then he didn't need to worry about mixing them up anymore.

* * *

A.N: This one was edited by Editor-sama quite some time ago. :D I'm sure by now you've all picked up on the general order these are being posted in.


	23. Warlock

**Warlock**

"_His power pierces the heavens. His strength strikes fear into all living souls."_

* * *

Well-worn pages flipped easily, his hands coming to stop on a spell he'd memorized days before- one that he would only dare practice far away from the group. Battle-hardened eyes read over the spell one more time: he could not make a mistake now. Not when his friends would pay the price for it. They were counting on him.

He found his center (_inhale)_, felt the mana flow all around him (_exhale);_ his heritage calling on those streams of life. _Ready_.

_"I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder - Indigination."_

* * *

A.N: : )


	24. Professor

**Professor**

"_Her vast knowledge cannot be expressed in words... People call her the Professor."_

* * *

Her eyes were already drifting over the rest of the shelf as the book slid back into place, looking for any title she hadn't already read. With a scowl, she realized all of the titles were familiar. Well, she mused to herself, ignoring her brother's knowing- and laughing- gaze, maybe she'd missed one…

* * *

A.N: A short one. I may post the next one early. It _is_ the weekend after all. ; )


	25. Acrobat

**Acrobat**

"_Confuse the enemy with quick moves, then attack with dead-aim, like an acrobat."_

* * *

She darted over the battleground, striking quickly- _always kill with a single move, if you can _- and then leaping away find her next opponent. This was what she'd been trained to do; what she'd been raised to do. As a ninja of Mizuho, she must be willing to do everything and anything her chief required of her.

But as the bodies dropped around her and her allies disposed of the rest, her gaze turned to her old target: the one person she had failed to kill. The target smiled softly; tilted her head in a silent inquiry to see if she was hurt.

And some orders, she had learned, were truly better off not completed.


	26. Axman

_**Axman**_

"_It is a raging storm; a steel storm that mows down all. Nothing is left after her battle."_

* * *

The axe swung round, her opponent barely dodging the blade. As it was he hadn't believed a little girl like her could lift her monstrous weapon, let alone wield it so deftly. Her opponent may have been able to dodge the first attack, but he wasn't prepared for her sudden reverse. She must have broken at least three of his ribs- and his spine. Then she moved on to the next in her path.

"Wow. Look at our little Axman go."

* * *

A.N. Mah.


	27. Gleaming Knight

**Gleaming Knight**

"_A title given to the one whose sword's edge gleams with the magical light."_

* * *

What the Hell was he doing?

Seriously. It was a legitimate question, all things considered, and it was bugging him more and more as time went on. As the party sat around the fire, forest life tittering away in the dark, he was left to his thoughts. Perhaps they believed he didn't have any…? It was a surprise when a cup of hot chocolate was shoved under his nose. The Summoner raised a brow and said, _"Here. You look like you need it."_ He felt like she was telling him he was not alone, not really.

A lie, but a beautiful lie all the same.

* * *

A.N: I find it amusing that Zelos was not my favourite character in the game, but he's probably one of my favourite characters to write. As a side note I may also drop down to two posts a week, but the majority of the Titles have been written.


	28. Battle Artist

_**Battle Artist**_

"_Calculated, beautiful battle with no waste. It can only be called art."_

* * *

As someone who had spent her whole life training and battling, she could only be envious of the Convict's style. Of the finesse used. Of the control displayed: the sheer power behind each blow delivered. He was a warrior, though he hid it well with those shackles. Her brown eyes watched, calculating, knowing that someone so well trained could not be contained behind mere bars.

Unless they stayed behind them willingly.

* * *

A.N: : D


	29. Tiny Angel

_**Tiny Angel**_

"_The holy title given to the one who had superhuman power and limitless love."_

* * *

Her mage friend told her that practice made perfect, and that he didn't want to be hit by some stray Angel Arte because that would probably hurt. But at the same time he wasn't all that amused when she did practice her Judgment.

He emerged from the river, soaked as can be from an impromptu swim from a dodging a strike of holy light, "Oi! The point of practicing is to _aim_!"

* * *

A.N: I apologize for the lateness in posting this. In my defense, Thanksgiving is coming up this weekend (in my country anyway).


	30. Battle God

_**Battle God****  
**_

"_He kills all who are in his way. He is beyond beast or man. He can only be called a god."_

* * *

It was only suppose to be a simple ambush on a –foolish- lone traveler. After all, these woods were their domain, and they looted any who ignored the warnings of their peers. But they been wrong.

Oh so wrong.

A trig snapped behind him and he whirled quickly on the devil with red hair, stepping from the shadows like a Demon God of Olde: like the ones banished by the Goddess Martel. His friends were dead, the realization struck him suddenly, and he was next. "M-Mercy-"

A flash of steel, the soft 'shing' of a blade cutting air, and a silence descended on the clearing.

"No."

* * *

A.N. I may have had a bit of fun writing this one. : D Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!


	31. Grand Healer

**Grand Healer**

"_Using her energy from within, she can give her allies both salvation and healing."_

* * *

Her brother's breathing was harsh and pained and even with all of her skill it wasn't going to be enough to save him. "Sis…"

"Hush." It was sharper than she had meant it to be, "Rest, I'll take care of you." It was all her brother needed to relax and with her mana working as fast as she would let it, she could only watch her brother still. No.

She may have been crying, it was hard to tell, for her mana began rising inside her. It whispered that she could save him, bring his soul back to his still warm body, all she needed to do was summon it. Standing up, the others seemed mildly horrified by the sight of blood on her hands. "Stand back," A voice said: hers, she realized later.

Swallowing hard, pushing thought aside, she let the mana take over her body, "Holy Light," there was a sudden glow over her brother, "bring back this soul from purgatory..." The glow turned into a blinding light and for a fleeting moment she saw the other side- warm and beautiful but not nearly good enough for her brother.

"_Resurrection!_"

* * *

A.N: So, you'll never guess what I found lurking on my hard drive. : D


	32. Friend

_**Friend**_

"_It's awkward talking about it, but it represents the bond between the two."_

* * *

"So… think we can actually pull this off?" The mage glanced at the blonde, waiting for his reply.

The blonde tilted his head in consideration as he assessed the probabilities. "Only if we can run faster than he can."

The mage was suddenly unsure of their success. "I don't think we can, but if you hook his suspenders to the tree without him noticing then we stand a chance. "

"Hmm…" A wicked grin came to the blonde's face, "I can do that."

The grin was mirrored on the mage's face, "Then on the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

* * *

A.N: Friends are fun. They're great alibis too. ; )


	33. Elemental Summoner

_**Elemental Summoner**_

"_Title to the one who opened the six gates to the three worlds and controls their mighty power."_

* * *

She breathed deep, welcoming the calmness only meditation could bring. Her breathing slowed, the sounds of the campfire faded. Her heartbeat sounded like thunder to her ears as she followed it.

This was all necessary to find her center, to check her balance. It was only from a balanced self that she could keep her Pacts. Her heart held the wisdom of her ancestors, Igaguri told her once when she had been younger. That is why it was important to listen to her heart.

After all, she would need all of that wisdom.

* * *

A.N: : D


	34. Traitor

_**Traitor**_

"_A silent warrior who betrayed all trust. No reasons are given to those left behind."_

* * *

It weighed on him, sometimes. When the fire flickered out, the dawn was moments away, and he was halfway up from his seat to wake the others before realizing his error. The smoke blowing into his face bringing up memories of their shocked expressions that turned to distain, then finally to hate. Unguarded hate towards him and the trust he shattered.

But then the sun broke, and the past was always behind him. So were they.

* * *

A.N: I'm so late in posting these this week. And NaNoWriMo hasn't even begun yet.


	35. El Presidente

_**El Presidente**_

"_Brought to you by the Lezareno Group, 'Making life magnificent from birth to death.' "_

* * *

They stared.

He shifted ever so slightly, shackles jingling, under their wordless scrutiny.

Heads tilted, eyes narrowed, confusion crossing some faces.

It was the Swordsman who spoke first. "I can see it."

* * *

A.N: To the kind soul who has been paying enough to this fic to notice that Lloyd hasn't appeared in a while, thank you. Unfortunately, Lloyd is on vacation and will be for some time. You may see him again in a few weeks' time.


	36. Princess Guard

_**Princess Guard**_

"_It is a sword to protect and to guard for one. The knight of the princess."_

* * *

The gratitude of a grateful king brought many rewards. But he would be lying if he said gratitude was his favorite part of the deal.

No, his favorite part was walking to a party with the knowledge that there were going to be at least 7 people not out to get him. Or try and dump him in a ditch. Or the Sewers for that matter. Though, if he pushed his luck, the Mage might try something.

…Well, the Chosen mused to himself in a moment of honesty, that and the sight of the girls in short dresses.

* * *

A.N: Oh Zelos.


	37. King of Coliseum and Deadly Flower

_**King of the Coliseum**_

"_All doubted him at first, with his shackles... but he is the true king of the Coliseum."_

* * *

_**Deadly Flower**_

"_She is a flower that blooms in the Coliseum. But at her feet are numerous corpses..."_

* * *

Her axe had been scratched in the previous battle- annoying more so than worrying. With the faint stirrings of 'irked' she carefully repaired her blade, sharpening and polishing. The Professor had grounded two of their team, leaving only two to go forward.

"Are you ready?" Her only teammate received a glance for his troubles.

"Yes."

"Very well." He stood, chains jingling, and she couldn't help but note that he stood much like the Tethe'allian Chosen did when before the king: with an un-bowing head. She did an experimental swing of her weapon, deeming it repaired, before joining him.

Finally the gates were raised and they stepped out together to the roar of the crowd.

* * *

A.N: : D


	38. Spiritua Reborn

**Spiritua Reborn**

"_The angel of death sent from the heavens bringing death to any who oppose her. Not!"_

* * *

_"Oh, holy angel. How shall we deal with these creatures?"_

She was still reeling a bit from the rush of power; the feel of wings pulsing behind her. What was the Tethe'allan Chosen doing? How was she supposed to answer?

_ "Say you're going to kill them."_

"But-" But she wasn't going to. She didn't want to. Really, how did her best friend expect her to-

_"It's okay. Just say it like you're in command."_

"Um." Okay, she could do this. How did all those bad guys from before say it? "Um." Ah, she couldn't remember.

"Die!"

* * *

A.N: : D


	39. Gigolo

_**Gigolo**_

"_You talked to every single girl in the world. A title befitting this great accomplishment."_

* * *

The Summoner sighed deeply as the village girl, blushing and stumbling over her words, walked away. Her Chosen returned smirking. Beside her the Sylvarantian Chosen tilted her head in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. We only keep the company of a Gigolo."

For a moment it was wise eyes looking at her, understanding what she refused to say. But the moment was gone, "What's a Gigolo?"

* * *

A.N: Happy Halloween! : D Also, I apologize if this shows up weird- something's up with the 'Edit document' function and I'm basically making up coding and crossing my fingers that it works. For those partaking in NaNaWriMo: see you at the finish line. ; )


	40. Eternal Sinner

_**Eternal Sinner**_

"_The dark wish is fulfilled but it is not the end. He fights for those hurt by Exspheres."_

* * *

In the end, when the last of Vangard's blood had cooled and the news of the crook's death was registered, he could not say it was over.

Oh, he had his revenge. Though he was shamed that someone's death brought warmth to his heart and relief to the burden he carried. But… the burden was still there. Smaller, perhaps, but unfinished nonetheless: like an itch on a half-healed wound. He glanced at the small spheres of magic- tragic omens for all in the party- and an idea beginning to come to him.

After all, it seemed his true work was only beginning.

* * *

A.N. Fixed!


	41. Dad

_**Dad**_

"_A name I will never be called... and did not seek... until now."_

* * *

He caught the toddler, now giggling and laughing and clapping tiny hands in joy. A small smile came to his face as the child reached for some stray strains of hair. A smile that promptly turned to a grimace when the toddler gave a sharp tug- the boy was stronger than he looked, "Up! Up!"

A red brow rose at the request, "Again?"

"Up! Up!"

Perhaps he let too much of his strength go, because his son went up and up and a sinking feeling began to settle when his son was just a dot in the sky.

'_Anna's going to kill me.'_

* * *

A.N. Still having trouble with the editing documents. : P


	42. Eternal Swordsman

_**Eternal Swordsman**_

"_The sword promises eternity, and its radiance will transcend time and space."_

* * *

The blades were so different than any he had wielded before. One left his hand warm- not hot, but a gentle warmth that brought comfort. The other, cool but not cold, like a glass of water in the desert.

It only made sense, he thought to himself, that both style were needed to create something eternal.

* * *

A.N: Now the real question is what exactly I am talking about? Lloyd or the Eternal Sword? ; )


	43. Master Summoner

_**Master Summoner**_

"_The title for the great one who can even summon the gods."_

She wonders when it changed. When did she start to feel a deep sense of belonging when she sat on the ground and her hand rested on the earth? Or how she felt calm when near the ocean. That it was only when the wind was blowing she could truly breath. That she wasn't scared of the dark, or the light, any more.

She wonders if this was normal.

Most of all, she wonders if she should be hearing whispers in the back of her mind telling her things no mortal should know.

The Spirits were restless.

A.N: So just when just I thought I could add lines into my editing again, we're back to coding. >< Anyway, two points of business, 1) Regal Bryant Lover, yes I did get the idea from the Manga. : D And 2) Khelc-sul Renai thank you for pointing out the mistake and I will correct it as soon as allows. 


	44. Perfect Battler

_**Perfect Battler**_

"_Each blow crushes the enemy. The word 'perfect' does not even began to describe..."_

* * *

He landed softly, only the tiniest dust cloud indicated he had moved at all. All around the monsters dropped like stones- having never stood a chance.

* * *

A.N: Posting early since I refuse to post on Remembrance Day (Canadian Holiday).


	45. Bursting Girl

_**Bursting Girl**_

"_Run right and boom! Run left and boom! The ax she wields shakes the earth!"_

* * *

The fire flickered as she added another log to the fire. Across the flame the littlest Halfling was staring at her. "Something wrong?"

He sputtered at being caught, cheeks pink in a manner that had nothing to do the fire, "No- No! Nothing's wrong at all!"

She tilted her head before returning to her seat, axe in hand.

Blushing, he almost looked cute.

Almost.

* * *

A.N: : D


	46. Elegant Swordsman

_**Elegant Swordsman**_

"_The rays of beauty emanated from him. Your beautiful eyes reflect off his blade."_

* * *

It almost seemed surreal to believe that his adventure would end, one way or another, today.

He almost felt guilty.

Almost.

But then he crossed blades with a friend, whose eyes were ablaze with fury that couldn't have possibly been entirely directed at him, and he felt rage. Rage at the fact they never saw him for what he truly was. Rage that they had believed him anyway.

But she still held him, after a battle lost, and had silent tears sliding down her face while a hand tried to cover a wound far too deep.

Now he felt guilty.

* * *

A.N: Sorry guys. I have a tendency of killing off my favorite characters. : D


	47. Elegant Swordsman 2

_**Elegant Swordsman**_

"_The rays of beauty emanated from him. Your beautiful eyes reflect off his blade."_

* * *

Oh boy, he was in trouble. Like, 'his ass was grass and they had a scythe' kind of trouble. Those Angels would have his head for supper and his heart for dessert. Why, oh why, did he have to _like_ these guys enough to fight with them?

On the other hand, those Angels would have to beat his friends first. And as the Gatekeeper fell, hard by the way, he was starting to think they had a chance. Granted it was an itty-bitty, couldn't-be-more-than-pea-sized chance.

But he wasn't going to point that out.

* * *

A.N: Surprise! : D


	48. Ultimate Summoner

_**Ultimate Summoner**_

"_The title which praises the strength of the one who trains her body and soul earnestly."_

* * *

She heard the whispers, so clearly it was as if the Spirits were standing right next to her, giving advice and comments. There might be another reason why someone needs Elfish blood to make a pact, because the lines between reality and her own mind are blurring now.

And it will break her.

She knows this instinctively, and in a moment of weakness she confides in her Chosen, who looks at her with a put out expression and something of a whine. "You never hesitate to put me in my place~ Why are they so special?" She blinked at him, and opened her mouth to respond only to close it. Spirits damn him, he was right.

The effort of shooing the Spirits out her mind left her pale, but they eventually bowed to their Summoner and her unbreakable will.

It was her Chosen who caught her when she did faint.

* * *

A.N: I solemnly swear that I am not shipping. : D


	49. Wisewoman

_**Wisewoman**_

"_The title for the noble one who sees through the lens of the cosmos."_

* * *

The ruins were excavated with the most cautious of care. This was, after all, the proof that Sylvarant was once the prosperous land when the world was divided, that mana was split between them. Her notebook was filling quickly with these Dynasty Ruins' sketches and her 'helpers' weren't that bad. But…

"If you two are by those vases I'll hang you both from the rafters."

* * *

A.N: : D


	50. War God

_**War God**_

"_A powerful force itself. His battle spirit will tear the earth and shakes the heavens."_

* * *

Derris-Karlan would travel the depths of space, with him as a passenger. Part of him called himself a coward- more proof he should stop hanging around with Yuan. His son took it better than expected, there was no fight to keep him around. For the best- he was sure he wouldn't win. Torent Forest was proof enough of that.

But if he was acknowledging he would lose such a battle, why did he still feel proud?

* * *

A.N: So I may have had a bit of fun with this. : D


	51. Mana Master

_**Mana Master**_

"_A master of mana and reason. That's what the people call the boy with godlike powers."_

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think when all he had to do to win a battle was say his name. Before he ever made it to 'Sage', his opponents were either long gone or stumbling over themselves in an attempt to convince him not to use Indignation Judgement.

Not bad for a twelve year old.

* * *

A.N: 'Cause I was thinking on it and realized Genis is 12 when he helps save the world.


	52. Angelic Maiden

_**Angelic Maiden**_

"_The title of light given to the goddess who flies through the heavens."_

* * *

There were somethings that never changed.

She probably should have seen the loose board in the church but by the time she noticed she was already halfway down.

To her surprise, she didn't hit the floor though- her face hovering feet away from the wood. Several pairs of hands gripped her and pulled her up. All eyes were amused and no longer surprised with her clumsiness.

On the other hand, somethings did change.

* * *

A.N: So, spellcheck and I had a minor disagreement on the spelling of 'somethings.' I am please to say that I won according to the Oxford Dictionary. : D


	53. Holy Sword

_**Holy Sword**_

"_A man who has reached the pinnacle of battle. He commands respect from all."_

* * *

_Defend… block… wait… thrust… Demonic Tiger Blade… dodge… swing right… dart left… jump… wait… Rising Phoenix._

He landed, the flames of the arte dissipating leaving only scorch marks on the rock- he was no longer so reckless as to practice in the plains. With a sudden glance, he realized that the sun was setting. He had been there since noon.

With the material blades in hand, he just watched as the sun crept beneath the horizon. It would rise tomorrow, he knew, but that day would never be this day.

Turning his back on the setting sun, he sheathed his blades.

* * *

A.N: And... Done! That's it! No more! Titles is Complete! Sorry, this last post was late but life got in the way. : D


End file.
